


The Ultimatum

by Janie94



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Climax, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Enemies, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, mission impossible fallout, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The countdown is ticking down relentlessly while Ethan and Walker are fighting over the remote. What price will Ethan have to pay to save not only his friends but also the world?





	The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched 'Fallout' the first time last week, a particular part of the fighting scene gabe me ideas. Let's just say that Tom's head being so close to Henry's groun while they were fighting was very distracting. And after watching the movie a second time on Sunday, I just had to get thus out of my head. Blame it on the awesome chemistry between these two.

 

 

** The Ultimatum **

 

 

His entire body was hurting, his vision still spinning after the horrible crash. If he hadn’t been so dazed he would have probably wondered how he was still alive. Then again, if he thought back to the all the previous stunts he had pulled in his life, he should have asked himself the same thing much sooner.

With a groan he pushed himself up and looked over to the edge of the mountain where Walker was lying. And unfortunately  the guy was still very much alive too.

A few feet away from Walker  the remote was still relentlessly counting down the time.

07:33

Ethan forced himself to get up and rob towards the remote as fast as he could. It took Walker a long er time to get himself together and for a moment Ethan was sure that he would get to the remote first but jus t before he reached it, an arm was coming around his waist and pulling him back.

When Ethan stumbled back, he was face to face with Walker . The younger man had a large amount of blood and burns obscuring one side of his face but he barely seemed to notice it, his eyes focused entirely on Ethan as he surged forward to attack the IMF agent.

His fi st hit Ethan’s jaw and sent him stumbling further backward, away from the remote but he managed to dodge the second blow , throwing his own weight against  W alker to send them both back onto the ground.

06 : 40

“You can’t stop it!” Walker shouted triumphantly. “You are going to die along with everyone else  that you hold dear!”

Ethan didn’t respond, knowing that Walker wouldn’t  deviate from his plan no matter what he said. Instead he pushed himself up again and went in for Walker  again, grabbing the taller one around  his waist and using his  own  speed to force him back a few steps. His head was pressed firmly against Walker’s hipbone as he used all his strength to hold his ground, one hand letting go from his opponent to reach out for the remote on the ground. His fingers managed to grace it but  apparently realizing what Ethan was trying to do, Walker  stepped to the side and used Ethan’s surprise to turn him around and shove him face-first onto the stony ground.

Ethan groaned in pain when small, sharp rocks were digging into his cheeks , his eyes landing on the remote that was so close but out of reach. Part of him wondered why Walker was not beating him up or trying to kill him in this vulnerable position. Ethan couldn’t see his face but he didn’t care about Walker’s change of mind.

The latter had gone completely still while he was straddling Ethan’s backside, his hands in a firm grip around the older one’s neck to hold him down. Ethan’s gaze searched for the display of the remote again.

05 : 24

He needed to think of something fast. He needed to get rid of Walker or convince him to stop the countdown but how?

He flinched in surprise when one of the rough hands let go of his neck and instead slid down his right side. The touch was light enough not to hurt Ethan’s cracked ribs but it was so unlike Walker that it scared Ethan more than a punch would have done.

Walker’s voice s ounding from behind him was so low that Ethan wasn’t sure if he  had been even supposed to hear this. “It’s been on my mind ever since Paris.  I found myself wondering how it would be like.”

Ethan stilled, confused what Walker was talking about. But before he could ask, the hand at his side moved towards his hipbone where the shirt had ridden up to expose the vulnerable skin underneath. He was prepared for pain – maybe a knife stabbing him at this spot – but instead the hand was lingering there for a moment before changing direction, moving up the bare skin of his stomach. Ethan’s blood ran cold when he started to realize where this was heading. “What are you doing?”

“I imagine no one has had you before,” Walker whispered into his earlobe and he sounded reverent instead of smug. His front was now pressed tightly against Ethan’s back,  all his weight holding  the agent down. Ethan tried to struggle and buck him off but it was no  use . Even if Walker would stop what he was doing, they would continue fighting over the remote and there was not enough time for that.

04:39

Ethan clenched his teeth as he finally considered his only chance. The thought made his heartbeat quicken in fear but he had no choice, his friends’ lives were at stake here, not to mention billions of other people. This was a small price to pay.

Ethan forced his fears back into a corner of his heart, firmly locking it in before he went still, his voice steady as he spoke to the man on top of him. “You want me? Well, all you have to do is stop the countdown and you can have me.”

He could feel Walker stiffen above him. “Are you that desperate? Well, I hate to disappoint you but I don’t need your consent to get what I want. We are alone up here and you are hurt. You can’t stop me from forcing myself on you.”

Ethan laughed hysterically. “You might be right with that but do you really expect me to just sit back and take it? I will fight you and by the time the fight has drained from my body, we will both be dead already. Time isn’t on your side, Walker.”

“Neither is it on yours!” Walker shouted in frustration. But he went quiet then and Ethan didn’t make  the mistake of giving him something else to argue about it, waiting motionlessly for the younger one to make up his mind, his gaze locked on the remote to his left.

02:59

“Better make your decision fast,” Ethan told him calmly, ignoring the growing pain of his ribs at being pressed against the hard ground for so long.

There was a furious growl followed by a harsh pull at his shoulder and in the next moment Ethan found himself lying on his back, his opponent now straddling his hips. One hand was still resting lightly on the agent’s sto mach while the other was wrapping tightly around his throat with increasing pressure.

For a moment Ethan considered that he might have overestimated Walker’s desire for him and that the latter was going to choke him to death nevertheless but then the hand loosened just enough to let him breathe.

Walker’s voice sounded furious and anticipating at the same time. “ You continue to surprise me, Hunt. I knew you were naïve but even I didn’t expect you to go that far for the mere sake of your friends. I can’t say I’m not intrigued by your offer but to be honest I don’t think you are worth the trouble. Do you really expect me to give up our carefully mapped out plan just for a quick fuck?”

Ethan swallowed hard, his eyes briefly darting to the side.

01:1 8

“Then name your price,” he stated calmly. He knew it was a mistake to  allow Walker all the power in their bargain but they were running out of time. 

Walker bit his lips, his eyes traveling up and down Ethan’s torso while the seconds were ticking by. When he eventually spoke, his voice was calmer than it had been ever since their fight had started. “You will let me go after this. You will tell your superiors that I managed to escape while you were busy stopping the countdown. You will never tell another soul whenever I ask you to meet me.”

Ethan frowned, struggling to catch on. “I don’t understand.”

Walker’s lips curled in amusement and he leaned down until his face was blocking Ethan’s vision, his hand on the older one’s stomach moving back down towards his belt.  Against his will Ethan shuddered at the intimate touch.

“You will be mine, Hunt.  Not just for this one time but utterly and completely. From time to time I will contact you and when you come to me, you will be obedient and take everything that I do to you. You will neither protest nor tell another soul that you know my whereabouts, otherwise I will go after your friends one by one.”

Ethan tried to calm his rapid breathing, turning his head to his right. 

00:16

Walker grinned wickedly before repeating Ethan’s earlier words in a mocking tone. “Better make your decision fast.”

How could Ethan agree to this? How could he consent to getting raped for as often and long as Walker wanted to? And how could he consent to hiding this criminal – this  terrorist – from his superiors, the CIA, the MI6…?

00:10

But if he refused, then a third of the world’s population might die. This was the only way to prevent this disaster from happening. He could figure out what to do about Walker later.

00 :05

“Hunt?” Walker asked. For someone with the winning hand he sounded r ather anxious.

“Alright!” Ethan cried out, trying to keep the panic from his voice. “I’ll do it!”

For a torturous long split-second Walker just gazed down at Ethan and the latter was struck with the fear that Walker had lied to him to buy time; that he had never considered going through with this crazy ultimatum. But then Walker’s weight was gone and when Ethan’s gaze followed him, he saw the remote’s display freezing.

00:01

The smile on Walker’s face was almost genuine. “Well, talk about a last second save. You really know how to be dramatic.”

But Ethan could barely pay attention as it began to sink in that he had done it. And judging by the lack of explosion s coming from the camp down in the valley, his friends had trusted him to make it and cut the cords of the two bombs in blind faith.

It was over.

Ethan sank back onto the ground in relief . “Thank you.”

Walker dropped the remote carelessly, his eyes narrowing. “I don’ t want your gratitude, Hunt. I honored my part of the deal, now it’s your turn.” His eyes  were glinting hungrily and a heartbeat later he ordered, “Strip.”

Ethan’s stomach was in twists at this point. This wasn’t the first time that he had to engage in sexual intercourse as part of his job, but it was usually about seduction and not rape. Besides, he had never been with another man before and the thought was intimidating. Walker certainly wouldn’t be gentle with him…

Trying to ignore his whirling emotions Ethan rose to his feet and begun to shrug out of his loose jacket. Walker was watching him attentively as he threw  the fabric to the ground, the lust in his eyes becoming stronger when Ethan grabbed the hem of his jersey to pull it over his head.  Ethan’s hands were shaking by the time he  had  worked open his belt and zipper to pull down his trousers and underwear in one go.

Suddenly Walker surged forward, his hand closing tightly around Ethan’s wrists to pin his back onto the ground. Apparently his patience was too limited today to  let them take things slowly. 

The pain of his bruised ribs was excruciating by now but Ethan could take that. Pain he could handle, he was used to it. However he felt goosebumps appearing on his skin and he wasn’t sure if it was due to being at this man’s mercy in every sense of the words or just the cold air on his skin. Walker was struggling with his own belt while trying to maintain his iron grip on Ethan’s wrists.

“I won’t run.” They were on top of a mountain, it’s not like he could get very far anyway. “The deal was to take everything without protest, right? You kept your promise and I intend to do the same.”

Walker looked startled but he was quick to hide it behind his lust. He let go of Ethan, waiting for a second to make sure that his prey wasn’t playing tricks on him before he opened his belt and pulled down his pants until they were pooling around his ankles. 

His movements were slower now that he could be sure that Ethan wouldn’t try anything stupid. Ethan tried not to look down at what was awaiting him, doing his best to focus on Walker’s face but it was hard not to notice the movement of the latter’s arm while he was stroking himself , not to mention the growing hardness pressing against his hip.

Walker smiled but there was nothing warm about it at all. “You didn’t answer my earlier question.” At Ethan’s frown he clarified, “If you have ever done this before.”

Usually Ethan would tell him to go fuck himself but he was too terrified to speak. He hated this feeling of being weak but on the other hand he figured the less he fought Walker, the quicker this would be over. So he forced back the snarky comment on his tongue and replied with a simple, “No.”

The answer seemed to delight Walker judging by the curling of his lips and he sounded almost gentle. “I’m glad. Because I want you to always remember that I was your first.” 

Ethan pressed his eyes tightly together when Walker leaned down towards him but was taken by surprise when he felt lips tenderly brushing over his cheek ,  the stubble of a beard scratching lightly over  his sensitive skin.  “It’s going to hurt, Ethan.” 

The switch to first names was almost as startling as this brief bout of gentleness coming from Walker. But it vanished as sudden as it had appeared  when two strong hands grabbed Ethan’s narrow hips and he was harshly pulled forward.

Ethan’s resolve to stay strong crumbled instantly when sha rp pain spread through his body. H e couldn’t hold back his scream, his entire body cramping around the head of Walker’s thick cock forcing its way into him.

Ethan had never expected him to be gentle or properly prepare him for what was to come but he had hoped that Walker would at least use his saliva to make it easier for both of them. 

“Fuck, you’re tight!” his tormentor groaned and he stilled for one merciful moment. Ethan tried to take a shaky breath and force himself to relax, knowi ng it would hurt slightly less if he just surrendered to what was happening but he was unable to loosen up even just a tiny bit.

And then Walker was continuing to push into him slowly, causing Ethan to grind his teeth together as hard as he could to keep quiet. His whole body seemed to burn as Walker pulled out halfway before sliding back into him with more force, setting up a hard and brutal rhythm. 

Despite his struggle to keep quiet, low sobs escaped Ethan with every thrust and his hands were grasping Walker’s shoulders to have something to hold on to. He was too consumed by what was happening to fully realize that the younger one’s hands had moved to his head, one tangling in his hair while the other was stroking down his cheek. The gentle touch prompted Ethan to open his eyes and meet the other man’s gaze.

There was still raw desire in Walker’s eyes but it had softened a bit, tinged with possessiveness. Ethan was still taken aback when he could suddenly feel rough lips pressing against his own, using his gasp to part them.

Ethan only fought back when he felt a tongue  teasing his own, unwilling to surrender to Walker in every act. It also managed to distract him a bit from the pain. 

If Walker didn’t like Ethan fighting back while they were kissing, he didn’t say it but responded eagerly to the challenge. His thrusts were getting faster and messier, telling Ethan that he was close. It would be over soon, just a tiny bit more.

Ethan’s limbs were starting to feel numb from the harsh cold for which he was grateful because it took at least some of the pain away. He pushed back harder against Walker’s lips, trying to get some semblance of control back even as he forced himself to stop clamping up. He felt disgusted with himself when he was finally parting his legs wider, the position causing Walker’s cock to slide in even deeper.

Both men groaned at the sensation and it took only a couple more thrusts before Walker arched his back as he  reached the edge, climaxing inside of Ethan. The latter was too worn out  and hurt  to be bothered by the strange, intimate feeling of his adversary shooting his semen into him. When Walker was eventually spent, he sagged against him, taking a moment to get himself together before he finally, finally pulled out.

Ethan winced at the pain and he didn’t have to look down to know that the liquid trickling out of his abused hole was not only semen but blood as well. He didn’t look at the younger one who was getting back to his feet and dressing  himself , Ethan’s head turned stubbornly to the side as though not looking at Walker meant that  this  had never happened. He could see the camp in the valley from this position and it made him  recall why he had sold his body to this man. The thought made things a little bit easier to bear. 

Ethan was expecting W alker to just leave without another word, after all he had gotten what he wanted for now.  Therefore he was surprised to feel a fabric covering his upper body and with confusion he realized that Walker was draping Ethan’s jacket over him. Instinctively he met Walker’s gaze , finding a small smile on the latter’s face. “You need to put your clothes on, Ethan. Otherwise you’re going to die from the cold. I will give your friends an anonymous call to let them know where you are.”

Ethan didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure why Walker was acting nice or caring about him now. Perhaps because he had gotten  all that he wanted?

Walker’s eyes drifted down towards Ethan’s groin, undoubtedly taking in the damage he had done. It was not exactly remorse that briefly flickered over his face, but it was something akin to regret. “When we next do this again, I will take my time with you.”

Ethan managed to snort despite the loud chattering of his teeth. “ Af-fraid you will r-ruin your new toy?”

Walker furrowed his brow, looking like he wanted to protest but wasn’t sure what to respond. The expression made way for a wide smile.

“Until next time, Ethan.”


End file.
